Velka (Killers Are Challenged)
Velka (Suzy Andersen) is a Russian Spy in the 1966 Eurospy film, "Killers Are Challenged", which was originally called "A 077 Sfida Al Killers". We first see Velka sunning herself on the side of a hotel pool in Casablanca. She is approached by Richard Harrison (Bob Fleming), a CIA agent posing as Coleman, one of the three scientists still remaining who has created a new energy process that will render oil obsolete. A Texas oilman Tommy Sturges (Aido Cecconi) has killed two of them as the film begins and now he is after Coleman. However, Coleman has plastic surgery to change his appearance. Velka is not only a Russian Spy, but is also the mistress of Tommy Sturges. She has infiltrated his ring and won his trust. Velka recognizes that she can use Harrison in order to eliminate Sturges' gang of thieves, which includes his henchwoman, Moira (Mitsouko) and Halima (Janine Reynaud), as well as their boss, Terry Coleman (Wandisa Guida). In one exchange, Velka pulls a gun on Harrison, only to allow it to be taken by him. When she leaves, she is followed into a courtyard. It is here that Velka's Russian associates attempt to kill Harrison. They are able to knock him out, and are about to throw him in a pool of water. However, Velka tells them that he is still useful to them. While spying on Harrison, she figures out that he has been knocked out by Sturges' men and is being guarded on his bed in his apartment, which is located on the floor below Velka's. Velka uses a rope to make her way off of her balcony and down to Harrison's room. There she entices the guard with her bikini body, to come out to the balcony. While there, she knocks him out, and the guard falls to his death. She then unties Harrison, who heads to the hideout. After Moira and Halima are killed, Harrison follows Terry to a shipping yard, where Sturges is located. A fight takes place between Sturges' men and Harrison. In the meantime, Terry gets $100,000 from Sturges and makes her get away in a boat. Velka comes to the aid of Harrison, and they defeat all of Sturges' men. Harrison then shoots Sturges, as he attempts to take out Harrison and Velka. We don't see Velka in Geneva, but this is where Terry is killed by poison and being drowned in the river. Harrison heads home only to find the Russian spy Velka waiting for him in his apartment. They drink champagne together, but realize that they still have irreconcilable differences. She failed her mission, but still got some of what her organization wanted her to accomplish. Trivia * Suzy Anderson plays the hero Tamar in the 1963 film, "Thor and the Amazon Women". Gallery screenshot_4063.png screenshot_4064.png screenshot_4001.png screenshot_4065.png screenshot_4066.png screenshot_4067.png screenshot_4068.png screenshot_4069.png screenshot_4002.png screenshot_4006.png screenshot_4013.png screenshot_4014.png screenshot_4015.png screenshot_4024.png screenshot_4026.png screenshot_4027.png screenshot_4028.png screenshot_4029.png screenshot_4030.png screenshot_4031.png screenshot_4044.png screenshot_4045.png screenshot_4046.png screenshot_4060.png screenshot_4061.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Pistol Category:Murderer Category:Spy Category:Redhead Category:Bikini Category:Bare Stomach Category:Femme Fatale Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Assassin Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Barefoot Category:Sunglasses